All I Wanted
by IsabellaTwilightFan
Summary: When Jasper goes off to war, Bella is heartbroken. When she gets notice that he's MIA, she is practically dead. She thinks he's gone forever, but is he really? Extended one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a one-shot I put together on my iPod at night. It took me many days, and thank you secondlastypo for encouraging me to post it up. Love ya Jane/Alice/Carlita 3**

All I Wanted

The tears stung, as they quickly fell out of my eyes. Today, I just found out he was leaving for war. Jasper signed up for the Confederate army. I spent weeks trying to convince him not to leave. Tomorrow, he would be gone and there was nothing I could do about it. More burning, more wetness. The acidity of the tears left trails down my face, and I'm sure my eyes were bloodshot.

There was a knock on the door. I knew who it was, as there was a tugging at my heart. It was trying to pull me towards the door. I knew where it was taking me. It only stops when I'm with Jasper. I quickly wiped the water away and slowly walked toward the door. With every step, I could feel my heart breaking more and more. It seemed like I couldn't keep the tears away. As soon as I opened the door, I fell.

My world was crashing all around me. I knew when my life was going so well, something would always knock me down.

"Bella!" Jasper's rough voice screamed. It was strained, and I knew he was worried. I felt his warm body slide next to me, feeling his arms wrap around me, holding me. I buried my face into his shirt, and he started stroking my hair.

"Jazz," I sobbed out. "Promise me something."

"Anything, sugar." his Texan accent was more prominent than ever.

"Think of me when you're out there." I was practically begging from my knees. Everything felt like a horrible dream. It's a shame it's reality.

"Of course, sweetheart. I also promise that I'll come back for you one day and marry you. Wait for me?" he was pleading with his amazing, sky blue eyes. How could he think I would move on from him?

"All I wanted was you, darling." it was true. Jasper was everything I need and want. He's my soul mate, my other half. I would not exist without him.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered, as he leaned down and captured my lips with his own in a kiss. When his lips moved on from my lips, I breathed out an "I love you, Jasper."

That night, we showed each other how much we loved and would miss each other.

The next day

I woke up to an empty bed. Jasper already left. That thought alone brought tears to my eyes. My arm blindly searched around the bed, hoping that somehow, he decided to stay with me and it was all fantasy. I was disappointed when my hand did not meet with a warm body. My fingertips grazed something smooth though. I quickly grabbed it and saw that it was a piece of paper, a note from Jasper. I read the words, the water dripping slowly from my eyes.

_Bella,  
It was hard for me to leave the bed this morning. I would miss you so much while I'm gone. While I can't be there to ward off the men left in the town, hopefully my grandmother's wedding ring will. I wish I could've been there to place the ring on your delicate finger. I swear to you Bella, I will come for you._

Forever yours,  
Jasper Whitlock  
  
I then noticed the ring, sitting where the paper once was. It was absolutely beautiful. Inside the ring, the name "Whitlock" was beautifully engraved. What would I do without him?

10 months later

I was a mess. I was all alone. Jasper hardly wrote, but when he did, I wanted to die. I could only imagine what he had seen and what had happened. Lately, there was a burning in my chest. I couldn't feel anything besides that pain. The weird thing was that it started three days ago. It had ended a few minutes ago. I was worried for my Jasper. Everyday, I sat at the window, wishing he would walk up the road and run to kiss me. I was near my due date for my baby, Jasper's baby. It was the only thing, besides the letters and the ring, that was keeping me alive. My baby would be my little miracle, a piece of me and Jasper. Our love. Everyday, my best friend, Rosalie, would check up on me to see how I was doing. She was afraid to leave me by myself for too long because she thought would do something stupid and try to harm myself.

There was a sharp pain in my back and my abdomen. I gasped for air, hoping to calm myself down. It was hen when Rosalie walked in the door. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Bella! You're bleeding!" she yelled and ran over to me, trying to lead me to the couch and lay down. "I'll go fetch the nurse." The nurse lived nearby, so Rosalie and the nurse came back fairly quickly. I concentrated on Jasper's in my mind, trying to ignore the waves of pain that racked throughout my body.

"Push, dear" the grandmotherly nurse said. I pushed the baby as hard as I can, eager to see my baby in the real world. As I kept pushing, I heard the loud cry of a baby.

"It's a girl." Rosalie tearfully whispered. She was as happy as I was, as she loved children. "What are you going to name her, Bella?" I thought hard about her question, the perfect name hitting me.

"Elizabeth Rose Whitlock." Rosalie sobbed and hugged me, staining my gown with tears. The nurse handed me Elizabeth, and I got a good look at her. She had stopped crying, and looked at everythig with wide, brand new eyes. She had Jasper's gorgeous, sky blue eyes and pointy nose. She had my dark brown hair and lips. Elizabeth was perfect.

Two Months Later

It's been a year since Jasper has been away. Elizabeth was two months old now. I had random mood swings, but I felt as they weren't mine. I would go from my emotions to foreign ones. It was awfully strange. I haven't been getting letters from Jasper either. I wanted to write to him, and tell him about Elizabeth, but I couldn't. The tugging at my heart was stronger now, than it had ever been. It started the day Elizabeth was born. I wondered if Jasper was alright.

As I looked out the window, I saw a soldier coming up the road. I noticed he had a face filled with sorrow. That meant...no it couldn't be! Jasper couldn't be dead! It was impossible. I watched as the soldier came closer and closer, until he reached my door and knocked. I flitted to open the door, the man only confirming what I had guessed.

"I am sorry to inform you ma'am, Jasper has been M.I.A for two months. There was no body found. We shall have a closed casket funeral tomorrow." he looked as if he would burst into tears. I couldn't hold my weeps in and broke down. The soldier caught me before I collapsed, but started crying himself. What am I going to do without Jasper? Our baby would grow up without a father.

"Thank you, soldier. Have you gotten attached to Jasper?"

"Yes ma'am. We were quite close back on the camp. I must be off. Hope to see you tomorrow, ." I didn't bother to correct him, that I wasn't married to Jasper. Without Jasper, I couldn't bear to live, but I would keep his last name, to help me stay alive.

The next day

I didn't eat that night, or this morning. I was a shell of myself. Without Jasper, my life lost meaning. I got myself dressed in black, and I noticed it was a cloudy day, about to rain. Fit my mood perfectly. I asked Rosalie to keep Elizabeth today, she didn't need to see me cry. Soon, I was at the cemetery and as they started to lower the casket, it started to rain. My tears and the rainwater mixed. As the people left, it was just me and Jasper's tombstone.

"Why Jasper? Why'd you leave me? I was waiting for you! You're never going to meet our baby! How can I live without you?" I whispered the last sentence. I heard rustling from the woods, and a voice I thought I wouldn't hear again.

"Bella?" I must be dreaming. I pinched myself, trying to wake up. I was awake, and Jasper was walking towards me.

"Jasper? Is that you?" I stood up and ran to him, and he scooped me in his arms. He was hard as granite. I closed my eyes and brought his face down, his lips connecting to mine.

When I pulled away, I looked into his eyes. There was a major difference though.

His eyes weren't blue anymore.

They were red.

Blood red.


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

**A/N: Due to people wanting me to update, especially secondlastypo and Celine, here you go. Guys, I never planned a plot for this story, hoping it would stay a one-shot, but I'm complying and adding new chapters, so please bear with me.**

Chapter 2: Leave Out All the Rest

Jasper POV

War was horrible. I don't know why I decided to leave Bella back home alone. My chest was aching for her; I was too far from her. The country comes second to Bella. I made sure I kept her promise. During every battle, I pictured her in my mind, and made sure I survived every battle to come home to her.

The colonel wasn't going to let go of me easily though. My charisma and tactics on the battlefield had me moving through the ranks, until I became a major. I was the youngest major ever. I did everything I could do to make time go faster, until my two years was over. I was here for nine, almost ten months already. I wanted to be with Bella, go home to her and marry her.

"Major Whitlock, the General has summoned you in his tent." a young soldier had said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I sighed and got off my bunk, walking to the General's tent. I saw that he was pacing in front of the meeting table, where we discuss our next move. As he heard my footsteps, he looked up and stopped pacing.

"General, you needed me?"

"Major, I need you to go on an important mission." I was curious, and I gave him my full attention as he continued. "I need you to ride out to Galveston tonight and evacuate the women and children in the area. I believe the Yankees are going to attack there." if it was helping women and children, then I was sure to help. I keep thinking 'what if it was Bella?' I know we don't have a child, but I couldn't wait to get home and make our own little family. I've always wanted a daughter with Bella's eyes and my hair. She would be the most loved child on the planet. Same if it was a boy. I would love it either way, as long as it was mine and Bella's.

I was dismissed to prepare my horse for the ride to Galveston. All the while, I was thinking about my future with Bella. What did she think of the ring I left her? Was she wearing it? I know a lot of men in town wanted to court her. They needed to see that she was mine, even if I wasn't there. I wondered if Rose was with her, keeping her safe for me. Rosalie was practically my twin; the only difference was that we were from two different families. Her husband, my best friend Emmett McCarty, were all close. We were all practically family, we relied on each other. I just hoped they were taking care of my Bella. I know Em wouldn't last a day without seeing the girl that was like his little sister. It tore me apart to leave Bella, especially the state she was in the day before I left.

I know Emmett was a better man than I was, he would never leave his love to go serve his country. No matter what people said, he would be there for Rose, calming her whenever something back happened, or helping his little sister get through the day, knowing her love wasn't there. I hated that I put Bella through all this. Every morning, she would wake up worried, not knowing if I was alive or dead. The only way we kept in touch were through letters, but even those were few and far in between. I had yet to receive a reply from Bella. It has been two days since I sent out my own letter.

When I reached the stable, I brought out my horse, Starlight **(for Vandita 3)**. She was jet black, but had a white star in the middle of her forehead. She had been the horse that I had raised on my own, and I couldn't bear to part with her. She was upset with me for leaving Bella behind, as she was attached to her. But horses are smart, and Starlight understood that we had something to do; something dangerous and that Bella could not be involved. As I groomed her, she sensed my sad emotions, and whinnied, as she licked my nose. I patted her head affectionately, she and the letters being the only connection I had to home. I readied her saddle as I whispered "Come on girl, we've got a job to do."

Starlight darted off as I steered her in the direction of Galveston. The sun was hot on our trails. It was setting, soon to be dark as we neared the city. I hopped off Starlight and knocked on every door. I wanted all these women out of their homes, especially if they were in danger of the Yankees. As the doors opened up, I told each woman the same thing.

"Ma'am, if you have any children, gather 'em. Get important belongings, and put them in your wagons. We gotta go to the next city, the General fears that the Yankees are gonna attack the town. We need you to be safe."

Soon, all the women and children were gathered and I led them to Santa Fe. By the time we got there, it was well into the night, but I felt that I should go back to Galveston and check if there were any missing passengers along the way. The moon calmed me as Starlight and I made our way back, but I noticed something by the gulf. As we got closer, their forms made out to be women. They were all extremely beautiful, like nothing I have ever seen before. They could not compare to my Bella, but I couldn't help but to get closer. I was just so entranced by them. I noticed their eyes. It shot a sense of fear through me. Their eyes were a startling bright red color, the color of blood.

As scared as I was by their eye color, I was still a Southern gentleman. I got off Starlight and walked closer, immediately offering my aid.

"Madams, the Yankees are coming soon. We need to get to Santa Fe as soon as possible." The middle woman laughed, a light, tinkling sound. It was like bells. Then she spoke.

"What is your name, kind sir?" I heard her say, her smooth voice sounding a bit sinister. I felt unknown emotions-lust, desire, want, greed. They were not my own though. I just had a knack for knowing what people are feeling.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I choked out. No matter how much my instincts were telling me to run, I stayed put. My momma would kill me if I just stranded three ladies in the middle of nowhere. The women looked at each other, their mouths moving. I could not hear anything they were saying, like they were talking to low for me to hear. I normally had excellent hearing, and being in the army had strengthened that. The middle one walked up to me.

"Well Jasper, welcome to my army." She breathed before the most unimaginable pain consumed me.

The burning was so intense, like the pits of hell were inside my body. I faintly heard the terrified neighing of Starlight, as I struggled to see and find her. I couldn't see anything but darkness, black abyss surrounding my mind. The worst part was that I never got to say goodbye to Bella. _Bella._ Her face lit up my mind, helping my body numb the pain. I thought of all our times together, our outings, strolls through the park, picnics. My favorite time was the county fair, when we were fifteen. It was where Bella and I shared our first kiss. I had just won her a puppy, and it was a spur of the moment thing. But it could've never been so perfect. Bella was perfect herself, her soft, brown hair. Her chocolate brown eyes that always showed what she was thinking. Her blush whenever I even looked at her, especially when I gave her a compliment. She loved helping people, no matter what. She would always put others first, herself dead last.

Bella and I grew up together. When we were younger, we would always play in the fields outside our houses. We were each other's best friends, each other's first everything. I couldn't imagine a life without Bella.

Before I knew it, the pain had receded from my toes and fingers. But the pain in my chest got worse. It's like the energy from my phalanges shifted over to get the pain over with in my heart. I kept my thoughts of Bella, hopefully not noticing the pain for the rest of however long this takes.

The pain in my chest was unbearable. Is this what I get for leaving Bella behind? I swear, as soon as this is over, I am going to go to her and never let her go. I screamed out, the burning getting too much to handle. Then it just stopped.

Just stopped.

Meaning, I should be dead. But I heard everything perfectly. I could smell different fragrances in the air. I reluctantly opened my eyes, not wanted to let go of the picture of Bella in my head. I was shocked at the clarity of my vision. I could see every dust mote. I was even tempted to name them as well. I felt a threatening presence outside of my tent. I instinctually growled and crouched, ready to take out the threat. In the back of my mind, I was confused about the speed. Then it clicked. I was a vampire. The stories that Bella made me read were true. I kept my position, as a familiar woman walked into the tent. It was the one who changed me and turned me into a monster. I hated her for taking me away from my family. I still had plans; I still wanted to marry Bella. But now, I don't know if she would take me back.

"Hello Major. My name is Maria, and I am your master. You shall do as I say if you want to survive here. This place here is run by me, and I say what happens. Now come with me." I internally scoffed at her words. She was no master of me. The only women that were allowed control over me were Bella, my momma, and occasionally Rose. I slowly followed behind her, not liking her scent. It was of oranges and sex. She smelled like dozens of men. I was disgusted. When I stepped out of the tent, I was hit with so many emotions; pain, fear, and greed the top three. Where the hell was I?

I saw tens of tens of people-no, vampires- around, gathering in a barn. This is where Maria was taking me, I noticed. I wondered what was going on in here. I placed a mask of indifference on my face, trying to not let the people know I heard they were whispering about me. I knew they knew I knew what they were saying. When I was in the barn, Maria pushed me in the middle, and I was met with a burly, red headed man. He charged at me, trying to knock me down. But I was quick, and zoomed behind him. I jumped on his back and twisted his neck, pulling his head off, and watched as Maria burned his body. That was such a rush. I blocked out everyone else's emotions except my own, and analyzed the situation. Everyone was here for training. And they were looking at me. I couldn't train a whole bunch of vampires! I just woke up from my change!

You know what? I decided to go for it, train these vampires. After all, that is what Maria created me for. I still hate her, but I might enjoy this.

"Okay, it seems that I'm the one who's supposed to train you lot. All I have to say is, you're either good, or you're dead." My southern accent was prominent, and I was glad. I felt the fear of these vampires, and respect. Damn straight, they better respect me. I started the intense training, showing them how to kill the other vampire, without getting yourself killed first. I was acting on instinct, and when someone wouldn't follow my order to the letter, I would rip off a body part of theirs. I fed off their fear and pain.

Maria told me that we needed to drink human blood to survive, and that's exactly what I did. I couldn't bear to take the life of an innocent human, so I settled on taking the drunks and rapists. She also told me that we were fighting for a bigger area of land, for food. There were constant battles for areas, people constantly dying. No one ever lived longer than I did, and Maria kept making more.

A month into this life, I came across a man. He was bleeding to death, obviously badly beaten, but he was grinning. Like he knew something I didn't. He called out to me, using my real name. I had taken to people calling me "Major Whitlock" while on the campsite. There was something about him that I couldn't place. I knew that I couldn't let him die, so I changed him. I was the first thing he saw when he woke up. He still had that grin on his face.

"The name's Peter, Peter Whitlock. We're like brothers, man! Anyways, I'm off to hunt." I was left confused, as he walked away. Peter and I looked almost the same, with blond hair. His is more dirty blond, and mine is a honey blond shade. When he came back from hunting, he told me that he just knew shit. I knew right then, him and I were meant to be brothers. Peter proved to be a brother to me, especially on the battlefield. He was second to me, and people feared him just as much.

I've been here for two months, Peter, one. I know that he was already getting tired of killing people. Peter didn't like to kill innocent people either. The only way he would kill people is if they were a threat to his family. He told me that he knew that Bella was going to be his sister. I was so happy, but sad at the same time. I don't know when I would be able to see Bella. I know that the army has notified her that I had gone missing, hell; it has been almost two months. But I needed to know where she was, I needed to see her again.

"We should run away!" Peter had his usual smart-ass I-know-something-you-don't grin. His gift was a pain in my ass, but it got us through some pretty hard stuff. His exclamation interested me though, I really hadn't thought of running away. "Like, right now." Peter continued. And I took off. I knew Peter was by my side, and was only a half-step behind me. We'd been running for half an hour, and then the scent hit me. Like rain on a spring day, strawberries, and apples. My most favorite scent in the world. It was Bella. She was in all black, crying her brown eyes out.

Then I noticed the setting. We were at a graveyard. And it was my funeral. I heard the most heart shattering shriek.

"Jasper! Why'd you leave me? I was waiting for you! You're never going to meet our baby! How can I live without you?" Baby? We had a baby? I was a father? That was the happiest thing I've ever heard. Then I remembered our night before I left. It was real. We had a baby! I wanted to put her out of her misery.

"Bella?" I was hesitant. What if she didn't want to see me? I saw her pinch herself. Silly girl thought it was just a dream. Oh, how it felt like one.

"Jasper, is that you?" she asked. I just scooped her in my arms, wanting to feel her in my arms. She was so warm and soft. She brought my face down to meet hers, and we kissed. I slipped my eyes closed, loving the feel of her lips on mine. When she pulled away, I was still dazed.

But I felt it.

Her shock.

At my red eyes.


End file.
